A Story of Faith
by atsume
Summary: Faith Kudo is the the new gang member of Inuyasha, But maybe she's just too diferent to fit in.InuKag SessFaith MirSan Chapter 5 up! Yes, there's a lemon in this chapter too!
1. Weird Introdutions

Hi, this is #2 fan fiction story for me PLEASE don't hate me....................?????  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Weird Introductions  
  
The morning air was clean and crisp when Faith walked out onto her front porch. She took a deep breath and sighed. Faith was just a normal girl that was little prettier than others, most were jealous of her beauty. The most attractive thing about her though was her attitude. She could charm the rattle off a rattlesnake. She had shoulder length blonde hair with natural highlights (just enough to shine), dark hazel eyes hid behind thick lashes and her naturally hot pink lips just added to her flawless skin. She had the body of a super model when she didn't even have to work out. (Jealous me!)  
  
"Faith Koudo, get your butt back in here it's freezing outside! You'll catch a cold!" It was her mother, well, stepmother to be exact. Mrs. Higurashi was way to over protective about Faith, since Kagome went off into the Feudal Era to fight off demons with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.  
  
Tomorrow would be the day that Faith began traveling with her stepsister to Inuyasha's time. She wasn't exactly thrilled to hear about it when she found out. She had yet to tell her 'mom' but she would tell her when Kagome got there. She didn't want to leave her friends behind.  
  
'Oh well, I guess I'll make new ones, it's not that hard' she thought wryly. That's what made her life so boring yet fun. (Don't ask) She was pretty dull if you asked her she was always happy as a bunny. Just happy happy happy! It was sickening. She sighed audibly. "Why can't I have a life like Kagome's, she fell in love got her heart broken and mended AND, to top that off got to go on amazing adventures with her friends and the one she loves." She sighed again. Yep, that was her sister, Kagome Higurashi the great!  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Hay sis, ready to go?" Kagome asked, startling her stepsister into jumping 5 feet off the ground. "Oh my god, don't scare me like that you'll give me a heart attack!" Faith screamed, trying to catch her breath. "Oi wench, keep it down will ya!" yelled a masculine voice. Faith looked over Kagome's shoulder to see who insulted her, and then she gasped. 'Dog ears?' she thought curiously.  
  
'Kawaii' she looked at him and he stared back, mouth ajar. "Could you mind not insulting me then drooling." Faith said haughtily. At this he promptly shut his mouth and wiped with the back of his sleeve before Kagome turned around.  
  
"Keh" was he said before he was bonked on the head by you know who. "Oh my gosh so this is your violent possessive boyfriend!" Faith ran up to him and shook his hand trying to cram sorry's and hello's into one sentence, which once done he was left smirking while circled him. "Hmmnnnnn, wow Kags you bagged a nice one! Could use an attitude adjustment though." she said thoughtfully.  
  
When he least expected it though, he found his ears where held in her gentle grasp, emitting a soft growl of pleasure. He whimpered when she stopped rubbing his ears and she giggled. "I bet he's really sweet to the one he loves though" she said, suggestively elbowing Kagome in the rib. "Well, shall we get on the road then?" Kagome asked, happy that they got along, though her sister could get along with anyone. But she didn't like the way that Inuyasha was starring at her.  
  
In The Forest  
  
He couldn't take his eye's (and nose) of her. She was even prettier than Kagome and Kikyo put together! And that's pretty hot! And her scent was that of the rarest kind. He didn't even know what it was! He would have to keep Faith away from Miroku and Koga. He may be seeing Kagome but he could still get jealous. Faith was the most beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, sexy, charming, sensitive, and innocent girl he'd ever met. She was the perfect woman. Heck, he might even have to keep Sesshoumaru off of her! Now that was a lot to say about one human girl. Hmmm, he'd have to see if she could be a weakness for his half-brother.  
  
'Damn it! Why is that every time I think of him he comes running to us?' He instantly grabbed Kagome and hid her protectively behind him. Right after he did that Sesshoumaru came right in front of them. "Hello brother, find yourself a new wench? I-"He was cut when he felt two hands on his face. He looked down at the fool who dared touch him so intimately when he found himself starring at the most beautiful female he'd ever lay eyes upon.  
  
She was tracing the scarlet lines on his cheeks and then she touched the crescent moon on his forehead. 'Fascinating woman' "Wow, Kagome, you have the coolest friends! Hi, I'm Faith!" she introduced. "Faith, get back here, he's not a friend, he's an enemy!" Kagome yelled back to her. "He seems nice to me!" she said right back at her. "Kind of cute too, almost looks like Inuyasha. Oh wait, you just said that you were his brother right?"  
  
Faith was starting to get confused. "Indeed, now take your hands off of me human." He shoved her hands off of his face. 'God, what is that scent coming off of her? It's intoxicating' he thought as he started to drift to cloud 9 on her scent. "So what's your name oh handsome demon?"  
  
Was she being serious? Calling him oh handsome demon? Sesshoumaru looked down into her eyes to see if she were being truthful to him. 'She has great eyes!' he thought to himself. She blushed prettily under his scrutiny.  
  
"Sesshoumaru" He told her. Both Kagome and Inuyasha gasped at what his brother had said to Faith. He'd never been this civil to one of them before. Faith smiled, "Well, Sesshoumaru, I'd like to get to know you better. You want to get together some time and talk about things?" she asked hopefully. Sesshoumaru just stared at her, was this girl real?  
  
Was she asking him to claim her? He was dumbstruck. All he could do was nod. Faith got just about as excited as Rin would when he told her that she could put flowers in his hair. Of course, he always made sure that they were in a private place, for his ego. But this was a grown woman! "Do you even know who he is?!?" Kagome asked frantically coming up beside her. "Yeah, sure isn't he the demon lord you told me about?" Faith asked curiously. "Did I do something wrong? It's just a date."  
  
This man was getting her curiosity. She had to learn about his life. 'Did he have kids? Did he do anything for fun? Was he good in bed? Oh, bad Faith bad, bad, bad Faith!' "Why do want him when you can have Miroku or Koga, or anyone else but him?"  
  
Inuyasha looked pitiful when he begged. Faith sighed, what was the fun in going to the feudal era if you couldn't choose your own boyfriend? "Why would I go out with one of them when I've got mystery man over here!" she said putting her arm around him for emphasis. That was it for him; he couldn't hold it in any longer, Sesshoumaru blushed. Kagome and Inuyasha were taken aback. They stared wide eyed at the two people before them. This was getting weirder and weirder.  
  
Hello, just friendly little atsume here asking how she did.....................................................Please review. Puppy face for peoples. 


	2. What's Happening

Hi peoples just me updating thank you soooooooooo much for reviewing sesshygirl3! muah muah I love you all!

Faith: Hey this Faith, I think you should all know that that's not how I and sesshy met. Oh, and I'm not that innocent

Atsume: Hey, you're ruining my plot!

Sesshomaru: Do not speak to her that way insolent human (death glare)

Atsume: O.O ………….. Oh yeah?!? What if I want to, she's MY alter ego not yours! (Sticks tongue out)

Sesshomaru: I'm glad she's not my alter ego because that would be just plain gross! Besides, I plan on taking her as my mate after you finish this damn story, so hah! (Also sticks tongue out)

Faith: Really Sesshy? (Dreamy gaze at Sesshomaru) (Sesshomaru wonders what he just got himself into)

Atsume: Ewwwwwww! You like this creep Faith? No offense to Sesshy fans out there but he's just means (half hearted glare at Sesshomaru)

Faith: We all know you're just jealous that he likes me and not you!

Atsume: Soooo (teary eyes) (Sesshy gives sympathetic look to Atsume)

Disclaimer: Aren't they pathetic? (Crowd agrees) Anyways, Atsume does not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or anyone else. (Fights away lawyers) On with the story!

Chapter 2

What's happening?

Faith was stunned that Sesshomaru actually said yes to her offer, but when he blushed that was just amazing! 'He's so kawaii when he blushes. Hmmm maybe he's even cuter when he smiles. Plan A: get Sesshomaru to smile' Faith was too into her thoughts to realize that someone was talking to her. "Hellloooo! Anybody in there?!? It's me, Kagome, you know, stepsister from hell for bringing you down here?" She could tell that Kagome was trying to get her attention so she just stretched and yawned. "Hey, you said there were hot springs around here?"

Every body was taken aback because of her sudden mood swing. "Uhh, yeah, but we should really go see if Sango wants to come with us, she's awesome to hang around, especially in the hot springs. She can show you all kinds of different stuff to put in there to make the bath more soothing." Kagome said, ignoring the dreamy gazes from the men with them. Obviously, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru now had something to do other than fight with each other

In Kaede's Hut

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede we're back with Faith and Sesshomaru's here as well!" Kagome yelled out to her friends. "Ah, yes, Lady Kagome has come with Lady Faith, but why may I ask, is Sesshomaru here?" Miroku asked suspiciously. "Because he has a date with Faith once we're done bathing." Kagome explained. Miroku nodded in approval and then saw Faith and rushed to her side and grabbed her hands in his. "Lady Faith, you have to be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, may I ask you a favor?" Kagome knew what was coming but she wondered what Faith's reaction would be.

"Uh, sure, what ever you want as long as I can actually do it?" 'Ooo, bad answer' Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time, they could see that Sesshomaru was obviously annoyed with Miroku came onto his woman. 'Why am I so protective of this woman, I just met her and I'm acting like she's been my mate for years?'

They could all see the dreamy look in Miroku's eyes and knew that he wouldn't stop there. "Will you do me the favor of bearing my children?" Now he'd really done it. They could clearly see that Faith didn't want to do his wishes so she simply said, "I tell you what, when we're 30 and if we're still single we'll get married and then I'll bear you're children, ok?" Miroku was a bit taken aback as were the others, but he was definitely happy with her. "Hai, how old are you exactly?" He asked. Not one person in the room was surprised when he asked that. "I'm almost 17." Faith said happily. Every one in that room, even Sesshomaru, except Kagome, fell down anime stile. 'I'm going to court a mere child?' Sesshomaru thought unbelieving that this woman in front of him was only 16. 'She looks like she's 25 or something!' he thought panicking. "I'm afraid that it can't happen between us because you're a bit too young and I'll be married to my dear Sango by then, but if you're 30 and I'm still not married by then I will definitely take your offer up" said a happy Miroku. He knew that Sango was behind him so he made his comment seem to one out of love so he wouldn't get hit by her. Didn't work. Smack! "Hentai! Why would we marry you!?!" she said blushing furiously.

"Hi Sango, Kaede, Shippo!" Faith said shaking each of their hands in turn of their names. "Kagome told me all about you guys, I'm a half-aunt!" she silently squealed (for purposes of the youkai in the hut). "Wow Kagome, you have such a cute son thingy, sorry but I don't know what to call an adopted son." She added apologetically for Shippo. "Oh, Sango, Faith and I are going to the hot springs, do you want to come?" Kagome asked. "You don't even have to ask, just let me get some things for it to be more soothing." Sango told them. "Don't worry, I got ya covered in that department" said Faith holding up a bottle of dark purple bath salts for all to see. "I also got us some shampoo and conditioner to use as well" she added showing Faith some Herbal Essences shampoo and conditioner bottles. Sango nodded her consent and they got some of the towels Faith brought along and were off to the hot springs.

"I say we follow them." Guess who said that? Yep, it was Miroku; Sesshomaru was definitely tempted to do so. Inuyasha wasn't saying anything so they all went off in search of the hot springs. (Don't give me that look Sesshy, it's gonna be funny! Sesshomaru: I don't see anything funny about Miroku and Inuyasha getting to see MY Faith naked in the hot springs (evil death glare)) Miroku was having a hard time keeping up with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping up with Sesshomaru.

"Someone's in a rush!" Inuyasha yelled hoping to make Sesshomaru stop so he could get first peek. Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand, and made his cloud thingy and sped up to a very, very fast blur. They were there in mere seconds; the girls were just about to take off their clothes when Faith stopped them. She ran to the bushes they were hiding in and pulled them doth out at the same time, so neither could get away.

"Why didn't you say you wanted a bath, we just got the water perfect!" Faith said with an evil smirk that could make even Naraku cringe in fear. "Kagome you take Inuyasha, Sango you get Miroku when he comes, and I'll get Sesshy here!" Were they actually going to bathe them? Faith, Kagome, and Sango all took off their clothes to reveal hot pink bikinis. Miroku took that time to show up and got caught in Sango's grasp. Then, Faith did the worst thing Sesshomaru could think of……………………. "Stripping time ladies!"

Atsume: Hahahahahahaha! I can't stop laughing!

Faith: Oh… (Laugh)…My… (Laugh)…Gosh!!!!!!! (Laughing while rolling on the floor)

Sesshomaru: Why the hell did you do that wench?!?

Atsume: stop that. You sound like Inuyasha! (Still laughing)

Inuyasha: That's just plain cruel punishment! (Fake sobs)

Kagome: Oh come on baby, I know you wanted this, why else would you follow us to the hot springs?

Inuyasha: I guess you have a point… snivel, snivel

Miroku: I'm rather enjoying myself, please review so I may be washed by my dear Sango…… (Gives people puppy eyes)

Sango: You're hopeless…. (Shakes head)

Everyone else: MMM HHMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atsume and everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (All pout and beg, even disclaimer guy)


	3. Bath Time

Atsume: Yay! Another chapter!

Disclaimer: Atsume does not own Inuyasha or anyone but Faith

Faith: And I own Atsume, ya know, since we're basically the same people……………………… uh……..heehee?

Atsume: Your sad (shakes head as if to say no)

Sesshomaru: For once I believe your right (shocked expression)

Atsume: O.O……………… What exactly are you implying?

Sesshomaru: O.O (happy yet scared of Atsume) heehee, don't hurt me!

Atsume: You meany! Get your butt back here! (gets out butcher knife and chases Sesshomaru with it)

Sesshomaru: Ahhhh!!!!!! 'If I kill her I kill Faith' I take it back! I take it back!

Atsume: (puts down butcher knife) (hugs Sesshomaru around waist tightly) I knew you'd see it my way!

Faith: (gets mad eyes at Atsume and Sesshomaru) Get off my man right now!

Atsume and Sesshomaru: O.O (blink, blink) (hurry up and separated)

Sesshomaru: Humph!

Atsume: (blush) Uhh heehee

Inuyasha and rest of gang: (shakes heads with sweat drops)

Atsume: Well, now time for special thanks to Sesshygirl3 and Lindsey and sessy forever!

Everybody: THANK YOU!!!!!

Atsume: Now to the story! (suspiciously steps towards Sesshomaru)

Chapter 3

Bath Time!

"No, no, no!" "Not shampoo!" "Get your hands off of my tail! No!!!!" "HELP!!!!!!!!!" (All three boys)

Things went on like this until all three boys were sitting in the hot springs wet. (A.N. Heehee, I'm sooo mean. Oh, yeah, and for a visual, Inuyasha's on the left, yes he's naked but all you can see are their chests well, and Sesshy's wet tail dripping over his head , anyways, Inuyasha's on the left with dripping ears and hair, wet face and chest, Shesshomaru is in the middle with his tail above his wet head dripping on it, wet face and chest, yum! Miroku's on the right with his pony tail out and his hair is wet and messed up, wet face and chest, all together, it just makes you want to drool! All have dazed faces with saucer sized eyes.)

"Now that was fun!" Sango chirruped to the other smiling girls. "I feel like such a hentai! Now I know why Miroku likes groping girls so much!" piped in a very happy Kagome. "What'd I tell ya girls, you both knew that they wouldn't pass up that opportunity to see three girls in the hot springs together." Faith was smiling from ear to ear. She had just seen the best sight she ever would of a wet Sesshomaru and she had been scrubbing him from head to toe. She could definitely tell that he had enjoyed it all because he could over power her without much strength at all, yet he just used simple none violent actions like gently pushing her with his tail.

But something that really got to her was the way he pushed her with that seductive tail of his. He had somewhat touched her a bit intimately with it. She decided that they should probably go back to them since they were done bathing themselves (The girls are). "Hey, we should go and get them out of the bath. They're probably still there with dazed looks on their faces." Faith said behind her laughter. "Let's go!" they both said cheery that they'd get to see their men naked again.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had both heard what the girls said. They turned to each other and grinned evilly to each other at the same time. They told their plot to Miroku who after hearing it smiled that perverted grin we see all the time.

"Ohhhh booyyyysssssss, we're baaaaaaack!" all three cried at the same time.

But they weren't expecting what happened next.

Faith was the first to be grabbed from behind. "Eeekkkk!" Sesshomaru had grabbed her, both Kagome and Sango turned around to be awed by the sight of the naked Sesshomaru holding Faith from behind. "Look out behind you!" To late. They were grabbed from behind by the other guys. Then Faith was turned around by Sesshomaru and he bent down and took in her unique scent, then he seductively licked her neck and she shivered with delight. "You got to see us………….-

- Now it's our turn, it's only fair." Right after he said that he came back up to his full height and looked down at her with an evil grin. Faith gulped, she hoped to god that she wouldn't try to do anything but struggle during this, as if on cue she tried to thrust herself away from him. No matter how much she wanted him to do this to her, she was afraid that if he did she would sleep with him just like that. So she pushed and pushed, then she remembered men's soft spots, so she kicked.

He seemed to calculate her moves because he moved out of her way while still gripping her. He could smell her arousal and fear, he knew she didn't want to go too far so he leaned down and whispered in her ear to tell her he wouldn't allow it. After he said that she relaxed in his arms, then she actually hugged him. Kagome and Sango were both shocked at what she'd done. Was she actually going to give up just like that? Nope, the hug didn't last long before she struggled again playfully while yelling for him to stop it. "Men, we're going in!" Sesshomaru yelled out and the boys started to undress the girls under their protests.

The first garment was ripped off and that was Faith's shirt. Sesshomaru could only stare for a second before going for the bra. He was careful not to rip that. 'This girl's body is amazing!' he thought with a seductive smile. That was it she couldn't help the temptation, she ran to the hot spring and hid under the water. Soon followed by a naked Kagome and Sango, they dived in behind her. Once Sesshomaru reached Faith she ripped off his shirt, leaving him and everyone else shocked, not to mention a very envious Inuyasha and Miroku looking at her.

"That…. is for ripping my shirt" she said, then she gave him the most seductive grin a girl could give a guy. He wanted to take her right then and there, he was fighting all of his youkai instincts to make her his. Faith could see the apparent lust in his eyes so she cleared her throat and he noticed that she was getting nervous so he just smiled at her leaned down to her ear and huskily answered her nervousness with reassurance. "I'm not just going to sleep with you when I've only known you for a day".

She gasped at this comment. 'That's right, I've only known him for one day. But why do I feel like I've known him for years now. He must think I'm a total slut' She automatically averted her gaze. 'Does she want me to mate with her?' he thought wanting to comfort her, he knew that she felt sad inside; he could smell it on her. Then he got it as realization struck his face, and then it automatically softened on sight of her. 'She believes I think of her as a whore! Well, I guess that she should believe that I think that, after all, we've only known each other since this morning. Yet I feel like I've known her for years!' He lifted her chin up to see his face. "You're not a whore, I actually feel like I've known you for years." he reassured her with a smile on his face. She nodded in return, and then she cleared her throat again. "Ummm I need to go get my clothes on." He nodded and gave her his tail to cover up with while she walked to her garments to put them on. 'Humans and Their modesty. Humph!'

Next Morning

_Dream Sequence_

_ 'She was in the forest alone, until he came up from behind her and took her in his arms. "I've been waiting for you, my love" said the mysterious man. "Eeekk!!!" She screamed loud and proud until he turned her around to take a look at him. She gasped, this man was even cuter than Sesshomaru! He had a red over coat that looked like Vash the Stampede, actually, everything about him was Vash! Was he like, a super fan? He had spiky silver hair and the most gorgeous icy blue eyes that almost looked golden. He had some sort of beauty mark almost right below his eye (kind of like Marilyn Monroe) and the sight of him just about made Faith faint. And the best part is that he had called her his love!_

_ " What are you doing here Kyotu?" she asked. 'What? How do I know this man's name? How do I know him when we've never even met?' He leaned down and nuzzled her neck before he licked it, then bit into it right where the shoulder and neck met. She screamed, the pain was immense, but there was also pleasure in it. How, she didn't know but she knew that she liked the feel of his fangs against her skin. Wait a second, fang? This guy must have been an inu youkai! In that case…… "Now your mine forever" She struggled away from and ran away screaming for help.'_

"Faith, Faith! Wake up Faith!" Inuyasha was trying his best to calm her. He was both afraid for her and annoyed by her screeching. "Wake up!"

She was sweating, not a good sign. Just then her scent changed and he knew what that scent meant exactly, someone had marked her! 'But how? We're the only ones in here!' He just had to awaken her.

"Come on Faith! This isn't funny! Wake up damn it!" He tried shaking her, but then she screamed again. He took her in his arms bridal style and ran to the nearest stream. Bingo! It was a deep stream, it was perfect! 'Perfect, and it's cold enough that she's bound to wake up from this!' he thought as he bounded towards the stream and jumped in with Faith in his arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! , It's cold! It's cold! It's coooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllldddd!!!!!!!!!" could be heard throughout the forest before a loud slap sounded the area.

Atsume: Well, that was somewhat good. Next time I'll do better, I swear! But the part with the dream actually happened to me about a month ago, well except for the cheesy part about "my love", that I made up for Faith. But Kyotu actually was real, he was the same guy in my dream; and he did bite me and there's a scar on my chest now! (Scared, but over it) I'm writing and keeping all my dreams in a journal so if I have another dream about it you'll surely find out! ;D

Faith: It's true; she woke up sweating and screaming!

Sesshomaru: Strangely her parents didn't wake up from her excessive noise! (Wink, wink)

Atsume: Hey! That's not nice! Exactly how many times are you going to insult me today!. (mad expression)

Sesshomaru: O.O (sweat drop) …………Ummm………….(Awkward silence) (shifts around scared of what to say, afraid of butcher knife)

Atsume: (smirks) Heehee, that's what I thought!

Everybody except Atsume and Sesshomaru: (shakes heads with sweat drops)

The End

For now


	4. I don't know what to call this chapter, ...

        Atsume: Hello everybody! Sg3 I am so sorry that I left yall in a cliffy. And the worst thing is that the computer in my room broke down and now the hard drive is dead. Whaaah haaahaahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Faith: We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Sceeter, the wonderful computer that lived in Atsume's room. Now, Sesshomaru, say something to honor the computer.

Sesshomaru: 'You have got to be kidding me' No

Atsume: (evil death glare)

Sesshomaru: gulp Sceeter was a very strange device that loved hurting my ears whenever the girls were on it. I hate it and I'm glad it's dead….. Thumbs up to god.

Atsume: Sesshy, how could you say that when you got to see all these gross pictures on the Internet --

Sesshomaru: I don't know what you're talking about. (Guilty look)

 Atsume: Yeah, sure, whatever dog boy 'sexy dog boy none the less' Any ways, thank you sooooooooooo much for reviewing Barbie, Sesshygirl3, and Lindsey and sessy! I love you all! Muah, Muah!

Everybody but Atsume: Oh brother!

Atsume: Do you think there should be a lemon? Between Faith & Sesshy, Miroku & Sango, or Inuyasha & Kagome? Pick a couple or say no way, Ewwwwww! E

Faith and Sesshomaru: Faith & Sesshy!

Atsume: Either way, there's one in this chapter so don't say I didn't warn ya!

Disclaimer: Atsume does not own Inuyasha or anyone else except for Faith, I think! (Fights off lawyers)

Chapter 4: I don't know what to call this chapter, Hey, what can I say, title's aren't my thing!

Last Time: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! , It's cold! It's cold! Its coooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllllldddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" could be heard throughout the forest before a loud slap sounded the area. 

Now:

      "Ahhhhhh!!!!!! Help, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, anyone!" 'Faith is really strong for a human' Inuyasha thought to himself with a smirk. "Oi, wench, it's me! Snap out of it! Hey, Faith!"

     She got out of her tantrum and looked up to see a very worried hanyou. She then hugged him for every thing she was worth. "Oh, thank god! I was so scared Inuyasha! I thought he was gonna kill me!" She started to cry uncontrollably, Inuyasha was taken aback so he just sat there and awkwardly comforted her.

      With Kagome

      She walked through the forest when she heard a girl scream in pain, so she started running towards the scream and found herself at a stream. She looked at the couple that was hugging and gasped.

     There was Inuyasha and….. Not Kikyo? "Faith?!? Inuyasha?!? What's wrong?" Inuyasha looked up with a sad face. 'Oh no, they've decided to be together haven't they? But wait, what about Sesshomaru? She wouldn't break up with HIM would she? No, he's too cute!'

      "Kagome, you take care of Faith, I'll be right back, I'm getting Sesshomaru." He said that and he was off. He sounded like he had something to tell her. 'Oh no, it's true! They're breaking up with us! But what's this, she's crying. Oh gods, they had sex and she's pregnant!' At this thought her eyes brimmed with tears.

      "What's wrong with you? I haven't even told you yet. I don't think Faith told you about it because she's too freaked out about it." Inuyasha said, curious as to what she was thinking about. He sat them down and cleared his throat.

        "Okay, the news I have to tell you two is that Faith-""Why has she been claimed?" (That was Sesshomaru) "-is pregnant." (That was Inuyasha) "WHAT?!?" (That was Faith) Both Faith and Kagome looked horrified and started crying. "Wait, how is that possible? Unless I'm the next virgin Mary" Faith said looking a little hopeful at both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leaned over and sniffed her. He then looked over to Inuyasha murderously, giving Kagome a very nervous feeling. He then smirked at Inuyasha's stupidity. "I would love to kill you but the girls will probably want to do that in their own way. No, Faith isn't pregnant and no Inuyasha isn't the one who marked her. Go at him girls."

                                Later that day

       "That's what you get for messing around with us!" Faith said angrily. Inuyasha had been badly hurt that day by enraged females. It was mainly Faith that did damage. Sesshomaru just couldn't wait to get her alone to show her just how "proud" he was of her.

    His chance came sooner than expected when Faith went into the woods to bathe.

      Faith was walking alone to the hot springs when someone grabbed her from behind and turned her around to face him. She sighed, it was just Sesshomaru. "Hi, what's-" She never got to finish her sentence when he pressed his lips roughly against hers. She'd never seen this side of him before, and it excited her. "Faith" He was talking to her so huskily she couldn't help but be aroused by it. He was just too sexy! She started to kiss him back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her leg up against his outer thigh, which just aroused him even more.

       'Gods, she's sexy!' He thought to himself as he began thinking of ways to do this. He just knew that he'd have to be extremely gentle because #1, he was a youkai, #2 it was gonna be her first time. 'Damn, fates are cruel, my first turn on and I have to be gentle!' He moved his hands to unbutton her shirt and quickly slashed it open, along with her bra.

      Now that his part was over, she blushed and put her finger on the top of his shirt thingy and slowly slashed it open with her finger nail, to his extreme surprise. Once she was done she took off his torn shirt and tossed aside next to her shreds, then she leaned fully against him with her hands on his shoulders so she could reach him completely.

       She put her face in the crook of his neck and smelled him. She was so aroused that she barely knew what she was doing. She could suddenly smell forest, rivers, and most of all, him! He smelled so good. 'Oh gods, take me, take me now!' He was caught off guard when her scent went from slightly aroused human to fully aroused and ready to go demoness. 'Let's get started!'

    He couldn't take it any more; he had to have her now. He opened his eyes to see a fiery pair of dark hazel ones staring right back at him. They broke the kiss to look at her. Faith was totally surprised to see an even better body than her own! She had gold stripes around her wrists like Sesshomaru did and long pink claws! 'She looks even more beautiful than she did before she was a youkai!' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'And she even smells better than before! Amazing!' From where he stood, Faith had marks that looked like Sesshomaru's, except her stripes were gold and the crescent moon was backwards and it was pink, plus, she had longhair now.

       "Now, where were we?" She stated before he kissed her heatedly. He ran his fingers lightly over her figure and they both smelt each others arousal, which led to even more longing for the other. He bent his head down to the mark on her neck and bit into it to make it his own. She gasped, but the gasp quickly became a loud moan. "Sessho" she went straight for his pants with her fangs. She quickly discarded the pants in the shredded clothes pile they had created and he just clawed her pants with one swift motion.

    Once he was done with that, he slowly lowered them to the ground; he started rubbing her outer thighs with his thumbs and slowly worked his way to her womanhood. When he got there he stuck one finger inside of her, she let out a moan and arched her back to meet his fingers. With each thrust of his fingers he added one; he was a little big for her first time. 'She should be able to feel less pain since she's youkai now, but still, just in case.' She pulled out his fingers when she sensed that he was ready and pushed him into her and she gasped again and winced in pain. It was almost unbearable, but it got less painful with each thrust. "Sessho!" She screamed out loud when all there was, was pleasure.

        When Faith and Sesshomaru got back

      Faith snuck stealthily inside the room and got some more clothes along with some scissors to cut a hole in the back for her newly grown tail. She walked outside of the hut and was greeted with a hug from Sesshomaru with newly acquired clothing on and a black dress in his arms. He handed it to Faith, "My mother told me to give it to my mate when I got one." He said simply while she gawked at the hand stitched dress.

       "Sesshomaru, this is beautiful; did your mother make this?" she asked, still shocked that he called her his mate. She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply before he could respond, which he quickly responded to. "Oh no!" Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled at her reaction. "What is it?" he asked, a little annoyed at her for breaking the moment. "What's my step-mother going to say about this? What if Gramps tries to put seals on me? What will Souta and our friends think?!?" 'What will my boyfriend say when I dump him?'

      He took her in his arms again and made his cloud thingy, and they were off. "Where are we going?" she asked. "To my palace to meet Rin." He told her with a slight hug. "Who's Rin?" she asked curiously

         End Chapter

       Atsume: Well, what'd you guys think? PLEASE review for my sake. (gives people puppy eyes) I'm sorry for that small cliffy, but my muse wouldn't give my any more ideas, so don't get mad at me, get mad at him.

       Sesshomaru: Sorry, out of order, can't give any more ideas

       Faith: That was just wrong Sesshy! Why'd you do that to me! Now I'm a demon! Stupid idiot!

       Sesshomaru: Come on, you were the one who told me you would like to have a fluffy tail! Wench!

       Faith: Gross dog man!

        Sesshomaru: Gross dog woman!

         Faith: Bastard!

        Sesshomaru: Bitch!

        Faith: Evil seductive flee bag!

        Sesshomaru: I take that offensive!

         Faith: You should, because you're losing to me!

        Sesshomaru: You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war!

        Atsume: You guys are pathetic!

        Faith & Sesshomaru: O.O   -.-   O.O   -.-   O.O   Meany!

        Atsume & everyone else: Bye! And review!


	5. Finding out what she is

Atsume: Hey guys, I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while (ok, a VERY long time!)

Faith: We're sorry for spoiling this story, someone just got a little IMPATIENT! (Everyone glares at Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: Why are you fools looking at me? Atsume and Faith are the one's who let me do this! (Glare's back at everyone with promise of death in his eyes)

Atsume: Gulp! Well, I should explain for why none of my stories have been updated in forever…

Faith: We're making everything up as we go along!

Atsume: Sadly, Faith is right… I do not exactly have a plan for this story, thus there will be time in between these chapters, so if you want to hate me and abandon me I will understand.

Faith: Well, on with the story! We'll try to make this a long chapter, but there will be no promises, oh and we will probably be so kind as to give ya'll a cliffy!!!

Sesshomaru: That's MY kind of woman!

Atsume and audience roll their eyes while Faith blushes

Disclaimer: Why does everyone have one of me? Oh well, Atsume does not own anyone but Faith, no not even Sesshomaru…

A Story of Faith

Chapter 5

Last time: He took her in his arms again and made his cloud thingy, and they were off. "Where are we going?" she asked. "To my palace to meet Rin." He told her with a slight hug. "Who's Rin?" she asked curiously

Now:

"Who's Rin, Sesshomaru?" Faith asked curiously. 'Oh no, He already has a wife, I'm just a mistress!' Sensing her distress, Sesshomaru answered her. "She is my ward, not my "wife" as you, humans call it?" He was not sure what to call Faith, since she had just somehow transformed into a demon. 'Actually, she does not really smell like a demon anymore, she smells like… I'm not sure what she smells like anymore', he thought, now extremely confused. 'It's like she changes with each of her moods!' Sesshomaru's eyes widened with realization at this thought. 'Could she possibly be a……' He decided that he would look through his library after introducing Rin to her new mother.

"So, Fluffy, where exactly are we going?" Faith asked, trying to hold in a snicker; she decided that she would test her new mate's limits to see how much the demon lord could handle. Sesshomaru's brain started to turn when he heard her call him by that insulting name. 'Two, can play at this 'game', let's see who shall win this battle' he thought mischievously, thinking of what he could call her. 'Bitch? No, that'd insult ANY female; I need to get to know her better so I can find her weakness… Hmm, her hair color is yellow, I've never seen hair like this, and it's quite beautiful actually.' Sesshomaru was getting a little distracted, so he just decided to ask her about it.

"Faith, your hair color is yellow, even when you were human, explain this. I have never seen a Japanese woman with yellow hair before, you ARE Kagome's sister, are you not?" he asked, wondering if she could be from a different area, 'But, her hair should be… Blackish', "I'm not really Kagome's sister. I was adopted at birth because my mother was ashamed to be pregnant at the age of 13. I am originally from the United States of America. It's another country across the seas, although I've never actually SEEN the country, I'm learning English, so I can go there… for college, of course." Faith replied, hoping that she didn't hurt Sesshomaru with the last bit of her speech. But before he could verbalize his thoughts to her, they had reached a large castle.

"We are here" Sesshomaru replied stoically, not showing any emotion, but his eyes watered slightly with unshed tears. 'He's about to cry, I didn't upset him did I?' Faith thought, not letting her emotions show, much like Sesshomaru was now, but she put on HER mask of specialty, crazy happy. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, not really in the mood to be happy; she felt Sesshomaru's sadness coming off in waves, pouring into her very soul. 'It's like we share our emotions through mating. WAIT! I've read all this in a book about youkai before, I'll have to go home and study it before I see Sesshomaru again, well, after this, of course.'

When They Got There

"Sesshomaru-sama! Your back!" A little girl exclaimed, running at full speed, towards the stoic taiyoukai, with her arms open wide for a hug. Sadly for the girl, she only got his legs and an affectionate ruffle of the hair.

"Rin, this is Faith, your new mother. Faith, I suppose you can introduce yourself, and entertain Rin" he said, with a bored tone to his voice, but his eyes betrayed his feelings of fondness and love for the young ward of his. "Where are you going?" Faith said, wondering that if since he'd had his way with her, he'd turn her into a simple nanny. She felt used suddenly, "I will be in the study… Rin." "Yes, milord?" Rin asked with a little hesitation. "Give Lady Faith a tour of the area, then introduce her to………it" he commanded, not wanting to summon Jaken, if necessary. "Yes, milord… Come on okaa-san!" Rin ushered Faith hurriedly.

"Okay, sure Rin-chan" she said with a little hesitation. They turned around and started heading towards the most beautiful garden Faith would surely see in her life-time.

When Faith and Rin are in the Garden

"Woowwwwwwwwwwwwwww…………." Faith was so preoccupied with drooling over the arranged flowers, shrubs, trees, and assorted fruit plants that she did not notice a little voice next to her, asking if she was alright.

She was pulled out her stupor by a little giggle beside her. Faith looked down to see Rin falling to the floor laughing harder with each haggard breath she took. She frowned, wondering what was so funny, when she felt something in between her legs, that was fuzzy, begin to move and twitch playfully with the laughing child. It was her tail, it was back again, and she immediately stopped her torture when she realized that the girl was almost out of breath. Rin, after awhile, caught her breath and sighed while leaning her head into Faith's lap.

Rin shivered, the winter wind starting to get to her, so Faith wrapped her tail around the sweet girl. She would have to tell Rin Sesshomaru about Christmas. She began to quietly sing a tune. And soon, Rin was asleep.

O yeah

Last night I took a walk in the snow

Couples holding hands places to go

Seems like everyone but me is in love

Santa can you hear me?

I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss

I sent it off and just said this

I know exactly what I want this year

Santa can you hear me?

I want my baby, baby

I want someone to love me

And someone to hold

Maybe, maybe

He'll be all my own in a big red bow

'That would be the best gift I could ever get, I wonder if maybe I could drop a few hints around Sesshomaru, he would look cute in a big red bow. Ha-ha, maybe he could fit himself into a stocking! He's the best thing I've ever gotten that my step-sister doesn't have, I love him so much, and in such a short period of time, who would've thought! Me and Sesshomaru! Or maybe he could propose to me!' Faith developed a faraway dreamy look on her features. She did not notice said demon lord was walking up to her, enjoying her beautiful melody, sitting next to her so as not to discontinue her lovely song.

Santa can you hear me?

I have been so good this year

And all I want is one thing

Tell me my true love is here

He's all I want just for me

Underneath my Christmas tree

I'll be waiting here

Santa that's my only wish this year

'This song is perfect for me! All I want is Sesshomaru for Christmas, I wonder if he would actually do a human wedding for me though. He'd better, or else Gramps is not going to be happy, he's already not gonna like the fact that I'm in love with a demon lord, not to mention, I'm mated to him, and in three days no less!' she continued on with her song, unaware of her lover beside her, looking at her with awe and pride. 'She makes an excellent mother, hmm, now that I have an idea of what she is, we can have pups of our own now.' He thought with a slight smirk and a gleam in his eye.

O yeah

Yeah

Christmas eve I just can't sleep

Would I be wrong for taking a peek?

'Cause I heard that you're coming to town

Santa can you hear me?

I really hope that you're on your way

With something special

For me in your sleigh

Oh please make my wish come true

Santa can you hear me?

I want my baby, baby

I want someone to love me

And someone to hold

Maybe, maybe

We'll be all alone under the mistle toe

Santa can you hear me?

I have been so good this year

And all I want is one thing

Tell me my true love is here

He's all I want just for me

Underneath my Christmas tree

I'll be waiting here

Santa that's my only wish this year

Faith felt Sesshomaru's arms encircle her when she shivered. She continued to sing when he gave a slight nudge to her neck.

I hope my letter reaches you in time

Oh yea

Bring me a love I can call all mine

Oh yea

Cause I have been so good so good this year, yeah

Oo

Can't be alone under the mistle toe

He's all I want in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me

I have been so good this year

And all I want is one thing

Tell me my true love is here

He's all I want just for me

Underneath my Christmas tree

Ill be waiting here

Santa that's my only wish this year

Oh Santa

Can you hear me?

Ohhh

Oh Santa

Well he's all I want just for me

Underneath my Christmas tree

Ill be waiting here

Santa that's my only wish this year

Santa that's my only wish this year

Sesshomaru looked at Faith with pride, love, hope, awe… and something else she recognized as lust, but she was pretty tired from their journey. She wasn't really in the moo- 'Well, there went that theory!' she thought as he kissed her silently with so much passion, she would have fallen had she not been sitting down. "Let's get Rin to bed, koi" he told her huskily. She knew what he had in mind, she hadn't heard him say 'Let's go to bed', nope, he was ready for something completely different from _sleeping _in bed… 'I'm not going to get any sleep tonight' she thought, slightly annoyed, but then a sudden thought slipped her mind. "Hey, Sesshomaru, what about Kagome and the others? Won't they be worried?" she asked curiously.

"We are not staying here, we are only checking in, and taking Rin off of Jaken's hands." He told her with slight arousal in his voice. "Who's Jaken?" Faith asked, knowing she was pushing Sesshomaru's limits, but not caring, she was curious. "He is one of my servants, now let's go" he swept both her and Rin off of the ground and sped off to lay Rin down to sleep. "Where are we going Fluffy?" Faith asked, trying to sound naïve, wanting him to suffer a little before she gave into their desire. "We are going to talk, where no one else can find us… I have information to give to you… about what you are" he told her stoically.

He wanted her to know that she was a very rare creature, thought to be extinct even in the feudal era. 'Then there ARE demons in Faith's era, I'm glad, this means I have a chance to survive into those years' he thought, growing confused. 'Hmm, she does not know what she is. This should be entertaining.' Sesshomaru smirked arrogantly, reminding Faith of a certain half-demon. They reached a secluded cave, much warmer than the winter chill. He sat down, bringing her with him into his lap. 'No way does this guy need Viagra! He's a frigin' branch!' she thought, slightly disgusted and annoyed with him for this slow torture.

"Faith, I have found out what you are….." He told her gently, with a tint of arousal in his voice, slowly killing Faith inside. She turned full demon before questioning him. "What do you mean, you know what I am?" she asked huskily, sliding her claws seductively up and down his chest. This was starting to get to him, she could tell from the lump she was sitting on. "Enough. I need to get this out correctly, not in moans." He told her with a gleam in his eyes, he knew he had just won when she turned into an immortal with a tail, instead of a demon. "Okay, in all seriousness. What is it that you wish to tell me?" she grunted, while shifting from his lap to the ground; he knew why and shifted to where you couldn't see his erection.

"I went to the library today, and I did some reading, I now know why you change according to your moods; I also know why our emotions are connected, it all has to do with what you are. I had had a sneaking suspicion about this when I instantly fell in love with you and became soft. (All throughout his speech, Faith was growing redder and redder in the face) Faith, you are a 'Child of Love'. You are a cross between a 'Child of Heart', or a god, and a mortal, giving you the life-span of the one you choose to mate with. Now when you first see the one you are destined to love, you will fall in love with them, and they you, in only a day, just upon sight. Upon mating, you will receive the ability to share your emotions." While Sesshomaru was explaining this to her, she gaped, wondering if her mother was really ashamed of her, and also if she was truly 13 when giving birth to her.

She grew angrier with each passing thought. She was suddenly filled enlightenment as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her frame, kissing her temple gently. "I know you were angry with your mother, but she had probably fore-seen your future. She wanted you to be happy… to find love and family." Once he was done saying this, he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, for he could not sense what she was thinking. He believed her to be thinking but he could not tell, her eyes were shut. When she opened her eyes, he wasn't expecting her to be overjoyed about what he had just explained.

"Sesshomaru, if this is true, that means I can truly visit my mother! I've had her home address for about a month now, I was planning on kind of stalking her anyways, now that I know that there's a chance that she might _want_ to meet me, I can see my mother! Oh, thank you, Sesshomaru!" Faith exclaimed excitedly, hugging said demon lord tightly to her, that the both of them fell to the ground beneath them. Faith looked down at him with complete love, 'He's so beautiful! He's unreal!' Faith thought as she slowly leaned down and kissed her mate gently on the lips. Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold his emotions in check, along with the tears starting to form in his eyes. Faith pulled back from their kiss, and licked his tears away gently. "Sesshomaru, why are you so sad my love?" Faith asked curiously. "Will you truly go after your mother, into your own era?" he asked her cautiously.

Now Faith got what was up, Sesshomaru thought that she would leave him to search for her mother. "Sesshomaru" she whispered just loud enough to where he could barely hear her. He looked at her, scared of what she was about say to him. 'I know what she's going to say, she's chosen family over me. I guess I can't blame her, I pretty much _forced_ her into this, she deserves better.' He thought, downcast. "Sesshomaru, I'm not going to leave you, why would you even think such a stupid thing? I could barely keep away from you when it was just Rin and I. What could possibly make you think for a second that I could live without you for a **_year?!?_** No way could I do that! I love you too much." Faith replied, quickly sealing her confession with a heart felt kiss, not meant with lust, but true love and compassion.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and then slowly closed while he took her into his arms. (Yes, Sessho is still lying down) He pushed her up off of him a little bit, and looked at her with slight confusion in his eyes. "Faith, how will you see your mother, or your other family?" he asked, obviously not comprehending what she was trying to tell him. "Sesshomaru, now that we're mated you can go where ever I go. I'm taking you with me, silly" she said with mirth in her eyes.

He looked at her with surprise, and then asked her cautiously, "I will not fit in. Faith, I am not from your time, people have evolved since my time. They have probably even found a way to go to the moon, or something of the sort. Do you understand? As much as I hate to admit it, I would seem mentally challenged while communicating with… the mortals." he said, not liking the fact that mortals would be smarter than he. "Sesshomaru, you'll be fine! I promise, the girls won't care what you say! They'll be too busy **_drooling_**over you to notice you don't know anything about rocket science. They probably actually know less than you. Besides, I can teach you most of it, and then I can enroll you in a class. Let's see, how old are you?" she asked.

Sesshomaru thought about her proposition, 'It would be nice to know everything that my mate knows, so I do not feel dumb when she tries to talk politics or makes a joke.' He decided to answer her and take her offer up. "I am 267 years old, but I do not see how this will make me smarter, I'm not sure what you—Faith?" Faith had fallen over; she didn't know he was **_that_** old! 'Gees, I thought that he was 20 or something! He could be my great, great, great, great, great, great, **_great_** grandpa!' she thought.

"Wow, I didn't know that youkai could live that long and still look so young!" Faith exclaimed with awe. He just looked at her with humor in his eyes. "Hmm, I suppose you are surprised by my age? I will live much longer than that; a true youkai can live up to thousands of years. If I am not slain, which is highly unlikely, I could live to the end of the earth. I will not age a single day." He stated before adding, "You will live as long as I do, as long as you're mated to me, (he now stated this with a little growl to his voice) which shall be until we die." He stated pulling her possessively to him to give her a heated kiss. She responded almost immediately, giving in to her temptation.

WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON SCENE PAST THESE WORDS: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Sesshomaru sat up, dipping Faith's head backward to gain more access, moaning slightly in her mouth. He couldn't help himself, she tasted so good!

'Like vanilla and cinnamon combined' he thought, his desire for her growing more with each passing moment. The vixen in which he held transformed into a fiery demoness as she became aroused from the smell and taste of him. He laid her down gently on the soft floor of the cave. She moaned softly when she felt the ground beneath her. His fangs glided down elegantly toward her neck, seeking his mating mark.

When he found the desired area, he bit into the mark, emitting a loud moan from his lover. He felt himself getting lost in the sound of her moans and haggard breaths and he tore off her shirt, exposing her chest to him. He sat up a little, looking down at her with red tinted eyes that had specks of beautiful gold in them. He smiled sinisterly, knowing of the torture he'd put her through before letting her reach true pleasure.

She looked at him, noting the evil smile on his face that looked like he meant trouble. She performed her sexiest smirk, she had something else in mind, this was going to be one hell of a night. She sat up enough to be eye to eye with Sesshomaru with an evil gleam in her eyes that could scare even Naraku, and then proceeded to plot.

She leaned into the crook of his neck, licking the place where she would bite him, and then blowing gently on it. This earned her a growl-moan combo, which made her smile. She decided to end this torture before he took over, and bit into the tender flesh, and licked away the blood hungrily when he roared and grabbed her arms forcefully. He lifted her into the air to where she could straddle him and kissed her passionately, growling ferociously against her mouth in pleasure. "Faith, you'd better be ready" he growled at her.

She knew what he meant; she noticed that she was at her peak of fertility, as was he. If they took each other tonight, they would surely conceive a child. He was asking her if she wanted a child, also if she would allow him to impregnate her now. "Yes, I've never been surer in my life. Promise me one thing though….." she conditioned him. "Anything" he said lovingly.

She transformed back into a plain immortal, looking as she had when they first met…… This was the form she was in when she felt love, and only love. She stood upright and looked into his eyes akin to fire, but the flames were turning gold, the color of Faith's hair. "Promise to take me as I am" she pleaded with him, hoping he would not reject her. He stood there, entranced in her now dark gold orbs.

He couldn't take his eyes away from them, they were absolutely beautiful! 'Is this what true love feels like?' he asked himself in his thoughts. "I would not have you any other way than the _real_ you. Faith, I love you. I want you and only you….. (He laughed) You and all of your crazy emotions!" he replied.

Faith's eyes watered and tears rolled out of her gold-green irises as she rushed to his lips, never in her life had she needed anything as much as she needed him at this very moment. He responded to her kiss at once.

You set my soul at ease

Chased darkness out of view

Left your desperate spell on me

Say you feel it too

I know you do

I've got so much more to give

This can't die, I yearn to live

Pour yourself all over me

And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees

Faith slowly removed Sesshomaru's shirt as her hands slid from his shoulders to his wrists, completely removing his shirt from his chest. What had once been animosity became love and compassion as the two lovers found the meaning of making love. Sesshomaru kissed a trail down to her neck and gently licked his mating mark, remembering that Faith had actually claimed _him._ He smiled gently, thinking of what a beautiful mother she would make. He wrapped his arms around her frame and hugged her tightly to him. Faith blushed lightly and kissed him, searing the memory of her lips forever in his mind. For once in an intimate moment, the both of them were not aroused by the other, but instead knew that they would never leave each other; they would never become tired of the other.

My mind fails to understand

What my heart tells me to do

And I'd give up all I have just to be with you

And now I do

I've always been taught to win

And I never thought I'd fall

Be at the mercy of a man

I've never been

Now I only want to be right where you are.

Faith knew that she had loved Sesshomaru, but not to the point of not transforming when in such an intimate moment. While making love, 'but I guess that's why they call it making love, I truly and deeply love him… so much!' Faith thought with a deep passion consuming her from inside as he lowered her to the ground, kissing her deeply. He gently and torturously slid her garments from her lower half, now able to see her full beauty. He stared daringly at her in wonderment, 'How can anything be so beautiful and pure?' Faith blushed a deep red, which made her all the more appealing to him. She slid her hands up his chest, memorizing every curve, muscle, and tone of him. She then pulled at his pants, taking in his glory. He kissed her deeply whispering sweet nothings in her sensitive ear.

In my life I learned that heaven never waits, no

Let's take this now before it's gone like yesterday

'Cause when I'm with you

There's no where else that I would ever wanna be, no

I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you lovin me

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, and with one last passionate kiss, Sesshomaru pushed into Faith. The rest of their night was pure bliss as the two made love in the cave, under the stars.

I wanna love you forever

And this is all I'm asking of you

Ten thousand lifetimes together

Is that so much for you to do?

'Cause from the moment that I saw your face

And felt the fire in your sweet embrace

I swear I knew.

I'm gonna love you forever.

IT'S OKAY TO COME OUT NOW….. LEMON IS OVER NOW

"Lady Faith, wake up miss" a feminine voice spoke up to her in her blissful sleep. A grunt came from the sleeping beauty, signifying she was waking. Faith opened her drowsy eyes to see a room more beautiful than anything she'd ever seen in the modern world. 'How'd I get here? I was in a cave with Sesshomaru!' she thought, blushing slightly. "My lady, I'm sorry to interrupt your train of thought, but it's time that you take a bath in order for you to back to your friends with my lord." The maid told her, trying to hide her face for some reason. "Why are you hiding from me?" Faith asked curiously, wondering what was wrong.

"My lady, you're not yet dressed." Said the blushing maid to her. Faith looked down to confirm, she_ was _still naked! Sesshomaru didn't carry her through this big castle while both of them were still naked did he?!? Faith quickly grasped the sheets to her, blushing deeply. "I- I'm sorry about that! Didn't want you to be scarred for life. I'm so sorry!" Faith exclaimed, hoping she didn't leave the maid traumatized. "No, no, it's quite alright! We all have that, no need to worry!" the maid stuttered, not quite believing how nice the Lady of the Western Lands really was. 'She's nothing like I expected! I thought she'd be a spoiled bitch, but she's actually really modest! Not to mention, totally gorgeous!' the maid thought.

"Okay then, so where's the hot springs?" Faith asked wonderingly.

Later on that day: With Inuyasha and the gang

"**Where the hell are they!?!**"……. Guess who said that? Yup, Inuyasha was just being himself again… duh. "Inuyasha, do you think that maybe they… they-""No way! My brother wouldn't mate with a human!" Inuyasha screamed out, hoping that Faith would be alright. If she died, Kagome would cry, and he hated it when she cried. "I swear, if Sesshomaru hurts any one of my friends, I'll kill him myself!" Inuyasha yelled out, secretly challenging him, wherever he was. "Do not yell half-breed, I'm over here" came a stoic, deep voice from behind him.

Inuyasha turned around, expecting Sesshomaru to be holding the mangled body of Faith… Saying he was caught off guard would be an understatement. "What the hell? Faith, you're not dead and mangled. And Sesshomaru has a smile on his face? What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked confusedly. "Well, dear brother, you are indeed dumber than I can recall, have you not caught_ wind_ of our mating?" Sesshomaru said, very much enjoying his brother's face darken with realization. "Oh my god! Faith is this true?" Kagome and Sango asked at almost the same time. "Uhh, umm…. Yes?" Faith said, trying to hide a blush. Everybody rushed Faith away from Sesshomaru and into the woods, while said Demon lord growled threateningly at them. "Lord Sesshomaru, who are those people? What are they gonna do to with okaa-san? A little girl asked worriedly, running up from behind him. "They are her friends, go and play with them while I talk to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commanded Rin. "Yes, my lord" the girl complied.

"So, Inuyasha, I need to apologize to you." Sesshomaru said, coming up to Inuyasha with a down set face.

Atsume: Well, what'd you guys think? Sorry it took sooooo long to update, oh well, yall forgive me?

Faith: We're finished…. Yay! But, not for good. We're gonna get started on the next chapter tomorrow, so don't worry, we should have the next chapter ready by next month.

Sesshomaru: If they start it, that is…

Atsume: (Sigh) Must I go get the butcher knife again?

Sesshomaru: Gulp Not necessary… (Runs away, but runs into a force field… Is now on the floor with swirly eyes)

Atsume: Well, until next time, see you guys!

Everybody: Bye Bye

The End (For now)


End file.
